Visually Assaulted
by HHHVixen
Summary: Jeff Falls for a female backyard wrestler, but she has some secrets of her own.
1. Default Chapter

Matt walked into the kitchen and dropped the mail onto the table where Jeff was seated. Jeff was taking some time off due to the fact that for the past couple of years he had worked himself down to the bone and was suffering from the burned out syndrome. Matt got a couple of days off and was just hanging out with his brother talking about how the WWE was going. Matt needed the rest to. Even though he wasn't as burned out as his brother he was almost to the breaking point.  
  
"Let me guess just junk mail?"Jeff asked as he ate another spoonfull of his cereal. He turned the page of the newspaper trying to find out if anything interesting was happening in the city this week.  
  
"Mostly, but Sean sent us a tape." Matt dropped the mail in front of Jeff. He then went to the fridge in search of his own breakfast. Jeff reached for the manilla envelope and tore it open. He pulled out both items a normal vhs tape and a folded note. "Matt" Jeff said and as Matt looked over to his brother Jeff tossed him the tape. "Pop it in." he simply said and then started to read the note.  
  
"I wonder what our crazy cuz has sent us probably another stunt he wanted us to see, i knew that kid was going to take after you." Matt laughed and moved into the living room where the vcr was kept.  
  
"Well the note just says 'once you see this your hooked'." To say Jeff's interest was peaked was an understatement. He knew his cousin wouldn't send them any old thing. He went into the living room and threw himself down onto a plush black sofa. "Hit play already." he said impatiently.  
  
Matt took the remote and hit the button and they were both greeted by a grainy recording, obviously a handheld camera that was zooming all over the place trying to get into focus. Once it did it flipped around and they seen their cousin who was now talking into the lens. "Hey guys its just me I don't have much tape left so I saved it for this match" Match? Jeff thought to himself 'What the hell'.'   
  
Their cousin continued "I know you guys don't like it when I send you some videos of the backyard wrestling shows that are in my area, and thats why I haven't sent anything in a couple of years. But I thought you'd guys have to see this!" He said excitedly.  
  
"OH god not another one! I thought we were finally saved from these." Matt said and got ready to click the Stop button. Jeff held up his hand and motioned for his brother to stop. "Jeff come on we shouldn't be watching this what if..."   
  
And thats when the music hit and the camera flew off of their cousin and over to the tacked up black curtain where they were visually assaulted by an intriguing, charismatic young woman. 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt, Jeff, and Sean pulled up to the house in Sean's black truck. Sean still couldn't believe they had come, he had actually been shocked when they had called him and said they were coming to see this girl, who in their words had some talent.   
  
Jeff usually wasn't the nervous type but right about now he considered himself in that category. He was going to meet this mystery girl that had captivated him on that video. He was also worried because him and his brother had to keep their identities unknown or there was liable to be a crowd around them and they didn't want to take anything away from the kids that were going to be putting on the show tonight.   
Jeff grabbed his hat and put it on along with some dark shades. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't have worn his blue leopard pants, they just about gave him away. He had on a black wifebeater and hoped his tattoo's wouldn't be that obvious. Matt put on his hat but opted to go shadeless, he just pulled his cap low.   
  
"Guys chill out they know me here i'll just say your my cousins. They don't know who i'm related to, but man would my stock go up if they found out!" Sean said and laughed as he exited the truck. "Yeah well don't go getting any idea's" Matt stated as him and Jeff followed.   
  
They walked around a wooden fence and entered threw an iron gate. As the gate slammed shut Jeff took everything in. The place was pretty packed, there were chairs and benches set up all along the backyard near the fence and around the ring. He seen the little announcers spot with a microphone and a single speaker stationed under the table. Some guy with spiked blue hair was going threw some papers and checking the wiring. The ring itself looked to be put together correctly and actually looked somewhat if not very safe. It didn't looked rickety like most of the backyard rings Jeff had seen in days past. He looked at the house and noticed another kid tacking up that same black curtain over some sliding glass doors. The path to the ring was bordered by a little fench that came knee high and behind that more chairs were set up. Those seats were already taken. The way the kids in the crowd were clammoring around the path to get the closest seat you'd think The Rock or Stone Cold were going to be walking down this night.   
  
"Guys come on I'll introduce you around." Sean lead the way over to the kid with blue hair. "Hey Marky Mark! Long time no see." The kid turned and shot him a dirty look then laughed.  
  
"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that! Geezus I'm not a damn wannabe pop star, even though the man himself made some good movies....Who are these guys?" he eyed them cautiously.  
  
"Hey chill their related to me. These are my cousins." Sean looked at Matt and Jeff knowing not to give their names. Matt stepped forward and shook Mark's hand, Jeff on the otherhand just stood back looking around, not really caring.   
  
"Oh okay cool. I didn't mean to get weird its just last week someone called the cops and we had to kick some people out something about a fire hazard, we're just worried about spies ya know. But hey its kewl to get some new blood in here to see the shows." Mark started reading the sheets again then looked up, "Stick around after the show we usually go out to eat."  
  
"You need to lay off those drugs man they are making you way to paranoid. But yeah we'll see you afterwards." Sean walked away and the three of them went and sat in his usual seats which were on the other side of the ring third row back. "So far so good nobody is even noticing us. I see some of the regs coming in, the others must all be inside."  
  
"Could we go in there and meet some of them?" Jeff asked. They turned and gave him a knowing look. "What? I want to see and meet the wrestlers. Get a feel for their different styles." He looked down at his feet and kicked the matted grass.   
  
"Yeah uh huh...I know which wrestler you want to get a feel for." Matt laughed and Jeff elbowed him.  
  
"You know its not like that, I just can't explain it." Jeff told them annoyed. He stood. "I'm going to look around" He started to leave but Sean yelled out to him. "Hey! it starts in 45 get back before then!" Jeff nodded.  
  
He walked around looking at the ring slowly, making his way over to the now covered doors. He tried to peer through, but he couldn't see a damn thing threw those curtains. 'Oh well I'll just wait until it starts I guess.' He left threw the iron gate and went back outfront going to the truck to get his long sleeve shirt. He felt too exposed, surely these people were avid wrestling fans, someone would notice his tattoo's. He started walking back when he noticed two girls in a heated discussion.  
  
"Listen don't worry about me I'll be fine. Just don't get involved in the match, whatever happens ok?" The dark haired girl said. Another one with light blond hair grabbed her arm and got in her face.   
  
"What do you have planned? When you say things like this it usually means you have some half cocked scheme thought out which in the end means you hurt in some way." The dark haired girl pulled her arm free and said calmly. "Look just go back inside I have to stretch. Everything with be ok. I just didn't want you to freak out over some things you might see. Just go please!" She turned and left the other at the front door of the house as she came in Jeff's direction down by the street. Jeff kept his eyes on the ground. Walking a little bit faster he glanced at the girl and right when he was going to pass her stopped dead in his tracks. It was her, Tigress!!   
  
Jeff thought about what to do should he approach her or wait till after the show? He walked up the drive and went to the front of the house and sat on the steps watching her.  
  
~~~~~~  
Kat was beside herself with what to do. She knew if she went along with her plan her sister would be so pissed at her. But she had to do it, the crowd would love it and thats the reason why she was there to entertain them. 'Oh well' Kat thought to herself as she sat on the ground and spread her legs out reaching to the side and grabbing her foot. She did her normal stretching mostly working out her legs. She stood and did a backbend then flipped her feet over and stood up. She crossed herself with a smile on her face. 'Did people like herself even have a god watching out for them?' Well even not she hoped her adopted one would care just the same. She poised herself then ran and did a round-off backflip testing herself out. She felt great and if things went according to plan afterwards to she'd feel just as good. She adjusted the belt on her baggy, tye-dyed, purple cargo pants and turned to go back inside. She was startled to see someone sitting on the steps to the house watching her. Had he been there all of this time?  
  
"Hey!.." she yelled and Jeff stood up. "Yeah you. Have you been watching me all of this time?" She took him in. It looked like he was hiding from someone decked out in a disguise or something. She liked his style though. She'd kill for a pair of those pants. The guy just stood there and stared at her. "Uh...ok do you speak english? or no? Como te llama?" She was standing right in front of him now a couple of feet away trying to see his eyes threw those damn shades. 'Who is this guy' she thought to herself. "Ok...well its about to start if your here for the show you better get back there" She smiled and walked around him, up the stairs and reached for the door handle.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe this, here she was talking to him and he was tongue tied and kinda embarrassed she had caught him watching her. He had to say something though. 'Speak you idiot' he commanded himself. "Jeff" he whispered quickly causing her to turn and look at him.  
  
"Excuse me what?" She came back down the stairs.  
  
"You asked what my name was, Its Jeff." he said.  
  
" Ahh so you speak english and understand spanish huh?" she laughed. "Nice to meet you Jeff, you here to see the show?" Kat asked him, wondering how old he was. She couldn't get a good enuff look at his face though.  
  
"Yeah I came with my cousin Sean." Jeff couldn't believe how beautiful and exotic looking she was. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes and long dark hair. He knew she was a dye freak like himself though because the bottom layer of her hair was mostly purple with little strands of pink,blue, and green poking threw.  
  
"You know Sean? Thats awesome! He's a good friend...he never mentioned any cousins though, especially ones who liked wrestling. Do you live around here?"  
  
"No, No just visiting, I watch wrestling sometimes though. So he decided to bring my brother and me." 'Boy was that an understatement' Jeff thought to himself. 'If she only knew.'  
  
"Well I have to get in. I hope you like the show, get good seats." She turned to go then looked at him again. "By the way I love your pants." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Thanks I like your hair." Jeff told her. 'God i hope that didn't come out fruity, she'll think i'm gay or something.'  
  
"Do you dye your hair?" She asked and he grabbed his ponytail protruding from the back of his hat and showed it to her. It was a rainbow of colors. "Cool, hey you better stay close...Freaks like us better stick together especially in a small hick town like this! Come back after the show, we could hang or something. I really have to go though I'll c-ya." She turned and disappeared into the house. Jeff stood there a moment longer then walked back through the gate a half smile on his face. 


End file.
